my princess
by jhino
Summary: mencintai seseorang tak cukup hanya bersamanya..pengorbananpun perlu dilakukan hanya untuk sebuah senyuman dan kebahagiaannya.#gaahina


**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gaahina**

 **Romance**

 **Story pure for Jhino**

 **A/N:**

Cerita ini aku spesial untuk uri cingu, Maura-chan. Semoga Maura-chan menyukai cerita yang sangat biasa ini. Joungmal gomawoyo, Maura-chan.^_^ # deep bow.

 **Happy reading**

 **Winter in Tokyo, Japan**

Dingin...

Semilir angin menerpa setiap helai rambut merah maroon milik seorang pria berpostur tinggi tegap, namun dalam hatinya begitu rapuh. Pria itu mengeratkan jaket tebal miliknya yang warnanya senada dengan mahkotanya, ketika ia merasakan udara dingin menusuk tubuhnya. Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya saat butiran-butiran salju turun. Membiarkan wajah putih pucatnya tersentuh lembut oleh butiran salju.

Pria itu menjulurkan tangan kanan yang menampakkan jam mewahnya. Tiga jam berlalu, ia tersenyum miris. Penantiannya sia-sia, yang terbalas hanyalah kekosongan waktu yang berlalu menambah perih luka hatinya. Pandangannya, ia alihkan kesegala penjuru arah namun yang ada pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah bersenda gurau menikmati musim salju dengan ceria, tapi tidak untuknya.

Pria itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya juga ia melirik jam tangannya, namun tetap sama.

'Tak seharusnya aku mengharapkanmu, Princess.' Batin pria itu kecewa. Dengan meremas dadanya mungkin bisa reda sakit hatinya, namun tak berhasil. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkahkan kaki yang beralaskan sneacker kesayangannya berwarna merah maroon sama seperti jaket yang ia pakai. Meninggalkan jejak kaki yang ia ciptakan diatas timbunan salju yang menutupi jalan dalam kesendiriannya.

Sesekali ia menoleh ketempat sebelumnya ia berada, dan berhadap gadis itu datang memanggil namanya namun sepi.

Sabaku No Gaara, pria yang memuja gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu selama 5 tahun. Pria yang tak pernah absen memberikan setangkai lavender dan coklat di saat pagi yang sepi di loker sekolah maupun kampus dan kotak pos rumah gadis itu. Sepupunya, Sasori, menyebutnya pengecut , namun ia tak peduli. Melihat Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum dari jauh saja dia sudah sangat senang. Ya yang Gaara inginkan hanya senyuman indah gadis itu, meski kenyataannya Hinata milik orang lain.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan semua rumah besar milik keluarga Hyuuga. Ia mengambil sebuah boneka kecil dari saku jaketnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak pos rumah itu beserta surat kecil. Kemudian Gaara menatap jendela kamar gadis pujaannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berkata tanpa suara, 'I love u, Princess.' Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Gaara at home**

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya pelan.

Sang ibu menghampirinya, "Kau sudah pulang, Gaara?" Sapa Karura.

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Kau pucat sekali." Sang ibu terlihat khawatir ketika mengetahui wajah anaknya memucat.

Direngkuhnya sang ibu untuk memberikan ketenangan. "Aku baik-baik saja ibu." Jawabnya singkat. Gaara melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu beranjak menuju kamar. Namun...

Brugh!

"Gaaara!", Karura menjerit ketakutan melihat anak bungsunya jatuh dan pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rumah Hyuuga**

Seorang gadis cantik terduduk di jendela kamarnya, mendengarkan musik Jazz kesukaannya sambil memejamkan mata indahnya. Menikmati indahnya alunan musik dan musim salju yang selalu di nantinya.

Sebuah tepukan halus di bahunya, membuatnya sempat kaget. Ternyata ulah adik kesayangannya. Di lepaskannya earphone dari kedua telinganya.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengusap surai adiknya dengan lembut.

"Seperti biasa neechan." Ucap Hanabi sambil memberikan setangkai lavender, Hinata tersenyum karena dia selalu menanti bunga itu dari Kiba, kekasihnya. "Dan boneka panda kecil, neechan." Lanjutnya menunjukkan boneka kecil itu. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. 'Tak biasanya, Kiba memberikan boneka.' Batinnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa, ada suratnya neechan. Ini.." Hanabi menyerahkan surat kecil itu pada kakaknya. Dibukanya Surat itu dan dibacanya.

 _ **Good bye, princess. You'll always be my precious.**_

Hinata terbelalak, sedangkan sang adik penasaran melihat ekspresi sang kakak.

"Ada apa neechan?" Tanya Hanabi. Hinata menunjukkan surat itu.

"Kenapa Kiba menulis surat seperti ini? Hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja. Bahkan semalam kami berkencan, Hanabi." Kata Hinata sedih dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Hanabi terdiam sejenak dan berfikir 'Kalau memang mereka baik-baik saja, untuk apa kiba-nii mengirim surat ini? Ada yang salah sepertinya.' Batin Hanabi.

"Neechan yakin kiba-nii yang selama ini mengirimkan bunga dan coklat kesukaan neechan di loker? Kenapa dia tidak langsung memberikanmu boneka panda? Bukankah Kiba-nii suka anjing?"

Hinata tak bisa menjawab, dia menjadi bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan hanabi.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian...**

Hinata selalu mengecek loker kampusnya dan kotak pos rumahnya, namun tak ada lagi setangkai bunga lavender dan coklat. Perasaannya menjadi tak enak, ada rasa yang hilang entah apa itu. Harusnya ia bahagia, adik kesayangannya sembuh dari gagal ginjal satu bulan yang lalu karena ada orang yang baik hati mendonorkan satu ginjalnya dan satu hal lagi mempunyai tunangan yang mapan, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hinata." Sapa Sakura

Hinata terkesiap dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum. "Hai Sakura." Balas Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, sahabatku?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Aku merindukan si pengirim bunga lavender dan coklat itu, Sakura. Dan aku rasa bukan Kiba yang selama ini mengirimnya. Tapi aku tak tau siapa yang mengirimnya." Jawab Hinata. Sakura menghela nafas pelan setelah melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu sedih. Ingin rasanya sakura memberitahukannya siapa pengirimnya, namun dia sudah berjanji pada kekasihnya untuk merahasiakannya.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Setelah dia mengirim surat perpisahan itu, sebagian hatiku hilang. Bahkan aku tak bisa merasakan cinta Kiba. Aku sangat merindukan kiriman bunga dan coklat dari orang itu, Sakura." Suara Hinata parau, membuat Sakura menjadi tak tega dan harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hinata, memang selama ini bukan Kiba yang mengirimkan bunga dan coklat itu. Aku tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya."

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna, "Kau...kau tahu orangnya, Sakura? Siapa? Dan mengapa tidak kau beritahu aku dari dulu?" Hinata mencengkram erat lengan Sakura hingga sahabatnya itu meringis kesakitan.

Hinata langsung melepas cengkramannya, "Maaf Sakura.. maaf... beritahu aku siapa orangnya Sakura?"

Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum, dia memaklumi sahabatnya itu. "Aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu siapa orangnya, Hinata..." Raut muka Hinata langsung sedih mendengarnya. "...Namun, aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantumu. Hinata." lanjut Sakura membuat wajah Hinata yang semula sedih menjadi cerah.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata menemukan pria yang akan membantu Hinata. Pria berambut merah darah yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Pria yang bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori.

"Saso-kun." Sapa Sakura yang menghampirinya.

Sasori langsung menoleh ke sumber suara ketika namanya di panggil, ternyata kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum manis ketika gadis berambut pink itu duduk manis dihadapannya bersama temannya.

"Kau sudah makan Sakura?" Tanya Sasori lembut.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sasori, sebenarnya aku kesini karena Hinata menanyakan orang yang salalu mengirim bunga lavender dan coklat untuknya."

Senyum Sasori memudar, dia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Sasori-san, aku mohon beritahu aku siapa orangnya? Karena satu bulan ini dia tak pernah mengirimkan bunga dan coklat di lokerku ataupun di kotak pos rumahku. Aku mohon, Sasori-san." Pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

Sasori menghela nafas, kemudian menatap wajah Hinata. mungkin ini sudah saatnya dia memberitahukan siapa orang yang selalu mengirimkan dua benda itu kepadanya.

"Dia adalah Gaara, Hinata." Jawab Sasori singkat.

"Gaara? Sabaku No Gaara?" Tanya Hinata untuk memastikan nama itu benar atau tidak.

"Ya, Sabaku No Gaara. dia yang selalu mengirimkan bunga lavender dan coklat di loker sekolah, kampus dan kotak pos rumahmu selama 5 tahun ini. Dan terakhir dia mengirimkan bunga lavender lagi namun bukan dengan coklat, tapi boneka panda kecil." Jawab Sasori dengan muka pasifnya lalu memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Hinata terbelalak dan menatap Sasori tak percaya. Pria itu adalah teman satu kelasnya di Konoha High School. Pria berambut merah maroon yang terkenal tampan, pendiam, dingin, tanpa teman tapi dia sangat pintar dan selalu menjadi saingan Hinata di kelas.

"Tolong pertemukan aku dengan dia, Sasori-san. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

Sasori mengangguk dan mengantarkan ke dua gadis itu untuk bertemu Gaara, sepupunya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo Hospital**

Hinata kini tengah berada di rumah sakit, ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran dan kegundahan hatinya, hingga ia bertanya pada kekasih Sakura.

"Sasori-san, untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan sepupuku itu?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi mengapa kita ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Sasori tak menjawab dan tetap berjalan.

"Sasori-san..tolong jawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Hinata lagi karena pria itu hanya diam saja. Sedangkan Hinata sangat penasaran.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasori terhenti di depan pintu kamar inap rumah sakit itu.

"Gaara ada di dalam." Kata Sasori terus menatap pintu itu dengan wajah sendunya.

"Ap-apa mak-maksudmu, Sasori-san?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata karena terkejut dengan ucapan Sasori.

"Gaara sedang dirawat Hinata." tambah Sakura yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Dirawat? Me-mang dia sakit apa?" Tanya Hinata pada sabahatnya, dia tak mengerti sama sekali. Sedang Sakura lebih memilih diam saja.

Sasori membuka pintu itu dan masuk, di susul kedua gadis itu. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat Gaara yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan segala peralatan medis yang tak diketahui oleh Hinata. Hinata masih belum mengerti dan segera meminta penjelasan pada Sasori.

"Gaara adalah orang yang membuat adik kesayanganmu tetap hidup, Hinata." Ucap Sasori sembari menatap sepupunya yang tengah terlelap dengan damainya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia yang telah mengorbankan salah satu ginjalnya untuk Hanabi satu bulan yang lalu." Jawab Sasori. Air mata Hinata langsung meluncur di pipinya. Berarti Gaara yang menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Keluarganya tak ada yang tahu, Gaara memberikan salah satu ginjal itu pada adikmu termasuk pihak keluargamu. Hanya aku dan Sakura. Dia juga yang mencarikan donor ginjal untuk adikmu tapi tak kunjung dapat, hingga akhirnya dia mengajukan dirinya sebagai pendonor ginjal pada dokter Hana." Lanjut Sasori.

"Dokter Hana? Keluarga Inuzuka?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, Kiba juga mengetahui bahwa Gaara-lah yang mengorbankan ginjalnya untuk Hanabi, bahkan Gaara yang menitipkan surat untukmu lewat Kiba." Jawab Sasori.

"Surat? Aku tak tahu kalau ada surat dari Gaara." Kata Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya yang mengalir terus di dipipinya.

"Apa kau tak menerimanya? Berarti kau tak menemuinya waktu itu?" Tanya Sasori dan di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Hinata. Sasori akhirnya menceritakan Semuanya.

 **Flashback on**

Saat itu hari dimana kenyataan pahit diterima Hinata, adik kesayangannya, Hanabi di diagnosa menderita gagal ginjal. Orang tuanya sangat terpukul mendengar kabar itu. Hal ini membuat hari-hari Hinata menjadi suram, dia juga tak bisa fokus di kampusnya.

Hati Gaara sakit, melihat gadis pujaan hatinya, sering menangis sendirian dan tak pernah tersenyum lagi. Gaara mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata pada Sakura. Kekasih sepupunya itu menceritakan masalah yang menimpa Hinata, hingga Gaara membuat keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia akan mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk adik Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya ataupun Hinata.

Seminggu setelah operasi itu selesai, Kiba menjenguk Gaara karena mengetahui bahwa dia yang mendonorkan ginjalnya dari kakaknya. Gaara menitipkan surat untuk Hinata sebelum ia pergi. Kiba membuka surat itu dan membacanya setelah Gaara pergi.

 **Princess, aku harap kau menemuiku nanti ditaman Tokyo. Aku akan menunggumu.**

 **-Gaara-**

Setelah membacanya, Kiba meremas surat itu hingga tak berbentuk dan langsung membuangnya, baginya itu tak penting. Sementara Gaara menunggu gadis pujaaannya begitu lama tapi Hinata tak akan datang, membuat hati Gaara kecewa.

 **Flashback off**

"Wah malang sekali, sepupuku. Padahal dia mencintaimu sejak lama, Hinata. Hatimu pasti sangat sakit, Gaara." Sasori menatap sendu sepupunya yang masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa menangis mendengar cerita kekasih Sakura. Hinata mendekati gaara dan mengelus pipi tirusnya. Terlihat dari wajah Gaara, dia sangat menderita.

"Apakah sudah ada pendonor ginjal untuknya?" Tanya Hinata yang tetap fokus pada Gaara.

"Dia menolaknya, sejak kau tak menemuinya dan bertunangan dengan Kiba." Hinata langsung menangis pilu mendengar jawaban Sasori. Sakit itu yang ia rasa, mengetahui pria sebaik ini harus menderita karenanya, bahkan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara tangis dan sentuhan lembut dari seseorang. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat tiga orang dikamarnya, apalagi salah satu orang itu adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hinata." ucapnya lirih.

Sasori tersenyum melihat sepupunya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura, ayo kita kita keluar. Beri mereka waktu berdua." Ajak Sasori, Sakura pun menuruti kekasihnya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Gaara tersenyum kecil pada Hinata yang dari tadi menangis dan memandangnya sedih.

"Berhentilah menangis, Hinata."

Hinata tetap menangis sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku..aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti disurat itu."

Gaara tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk, "Princess, berhentilah menangis. Aku mohon."

Hinata langsung mengusap air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum untuk meredam tangisnya. Kemudian dia duduk di tepian ranjang Gaara.

"Mengapa kau mengorbankan ginjalmu untuk adikku, Gaara?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Gaara lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu tidur di dadanya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu menangis dan sedih, Princess. Hatiku sakit sekali tiap kali melihatmu seperti itu. Bagiku, senyuman dan kebahagiaanmu adalah nyawaku. Aku tahu, aku bukan keluargamu dan bukan kekasihmu, jadi aku berharap dengan ginjal itu senyumanmu itu akan muncul, dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Princess." Kata Gaara panjang lebar sambil membelai rambut indah Hinata.

Sementara Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu mendengarnya. Dia bangkit kemudian mencium lembut bibir Gaara.

Gaara terkejut namun tak dipungkiri dia sangat berbunga hatinya. Gadis yang dicintainya selama ini menciumnya, ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara." Sahut Hinata. Gaara terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tak mungkin. Kau mencintai Kiba dan kau sudah bertunangan dengannya."

"Aku memang bertunangan dan mencintainya itu karena dia mengaku bahwa yang mengirimkan bunga dan makanan kesukaanku. Aku hanya mencintai orang yang mengirim bunga dan makanan kesukaanku, serta boneka panda untukku, dan pria itu adalah kau, Gaara."

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau mencintaiku juga?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Oleh karena itu, aku mohon bertahanlah demi aku, Gaara. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi masa depanku kelak, bukan Kiba ataupun yang lain. Hanya Sabaku No Gaara yang akan menjadi Suamiku kelak."

.

.

.

.

Hinata, gadis itu mencari Inuzuka Kiba, tunangannya sekaligus orang yang membuat dirinya hampir menyesal seumur hidupnya. Ia mendatangi rumah Kiba.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Hinata mengetuk daun pintu berwarna coklat tua milik Inuzuka Kiba.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka...

Kiba tersenyum lebar melihat tunangannya datang kerumahnya.

"Hinata, ayo ma..."

PLAK!

Ucapan Kita terhenti ketika Hinata menampar pipinya. Kiba syok akibat tamparan tunangannya.

"Aku memutuskan pertunangan ini. Kau penipu ulung, berani-beraninya kau mengaku dirimu yang mengirim bunga dan coklat itu. Bahkan kau tak memberitahukanku bahwa Gaara menitipkan suratnya untukku. Asal kau tahu, yang aku cintai hanya pria pengirim bunga dan coklat itu. Dan pria itu adalah Gaara. Dan mulai sekarang menjauhlah dariku." Kata Hinata dingin. Dia pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau bodoh mencintai pria pengecut seperti Gaara." Seru Kiba, tak terima.

Hinata berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Tak masalah bila semua orang mengataiku bodoh, asal aku bisa hidup bersama dengan pria yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali sebuah senyuman dan kebahagiaanku." Balas Hinata kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedangkan Kiba tertunduk lesu, dan memegang dadanya. Sejak saat itu mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua tahun kemudian...**

Dingin...

Seorang wanita berbadan dua tengah duduk santai di taman Tokyo sambil mengunyah makanan kesukaannya, coklat. Sedangkan pria disampingnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat istrinya melahap satu bungkus coklat untuk kedua kedua kalinya. Namun dia selalu bersyukur karena wanita yang selama ini ia cintai resmi menjadi istrinya, bahkan sedang mengandung anak pertamanya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir.

"Princcess, ayo kita pulang. Aku tak mau kau dan anakku sakit." Kata pria yang duduk disampingnya sambil mengelus perut buncit istrinya.

Wanita itu justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau pulang, asalkan Gaara-kun memberikan aku bunga lavender." Ucap wanita itu yang bernama Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus pulang, Princess. Lihat hidungmu sudah mulai merah, sayang." Kata Gaara sambil membetulkan syal milik istrinya.

"Janji?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut. "Janji, Princess." Mereka beranjak dari tempat itu sambil bergandengan tangan. Meninggalkan jejak kaki dihamparan salju, seperti dua tahun lalu. Bedanya Gaara tidak meninggalkan jejak kakinya sendiri, tetapi bersama Hinatanya, miliknya yang berharga.

 **END**


End file.
